Episode 5220 (28 January 2016 - Part 2)
Synopsis Linda reminds Mick that he has to go to his optician appointment; she’s adamant that he needs glasses. Mick tells Linda that Whitney kissed him. Linda’s angry; Mick tries to diffuse the situation and reminds her that they need to put Lee first. Linda asks Lee whether everything’s alright – Lee admits that he doesn’t know what he’d do without Whitney. Linda asks Whitney to give her a hand with popping out to get some bits. Whitney’s reluctant but Linda stands firm. After eating at Beales’, Whitney’s taken aback when Linda asks her whether she wants her husband. Whitney tries to disappear but Linda firmly tells her to sit down. Whitney opens up to Linda – things with Lee have been difficult. Linda curbs her anger and instead reminds Whitney of what a catch Lee is; he’s just a bit lost. Linda begs Whitney not to give up on Lee, especially not when he needs her the most. When Mick tells Linda that his optician told him that he has perfect vision, Linda’s disbelieving and once alone, finds a pair of glasses hidden in his sock drawer. Linda comes downstairs wearing the glasses, Mick reluctantly tries them on and Linda brands him handsome. Later, Lee heads to find Whitney, but she locks herself in the bathroom and snaps at him that she’s fine. As Honey and Billy head to pick William and Janet up from school, Billy clocks in the newspaper that Ronnie’s first love, Joel, is dead from a speedboat accident. When Ronnie approaches, Billy is unable to tell her the news. Billy informs Ronnie that Phil’s not attending his and Honey’s engagement party and states that he’d like him there – Ronnie promises to talk to him. Ronnie arrives at the Mitchell’s and finds a drunk Phil on the sofa. When Ronnie suggests Phil go to the engagement party, he claims that he doesn’t care about anyone or anything, and Ronnie brands Phil a lost cause. Alone again, a desperate Phil scours the house for booze and is angered to find it dry. In the Vic, everyone toasts to Billy and Honey – the happy couple. A worse-for-wear Phil enters and orders a drink – Ronnie supposes that at least he’s turned up. Billy’s annoyed that Phil’s shown up drunk, Honey’s more concerned about not keeping Ronnie in the dark about Joel. As Honey gives a speech to thank the party guests, Phil interrupts and makes Honey feel uncomfortable when he forces her to dance with him. Everyone’s shocked when Phil coughs up lungful’s of blood – Ronnie screams for someone to call an ambulance. As the paramedics treat Phil, Sharon walks in and clocks the scene. In hospital, Phil is given an emergency endoscopy. Sharon admits that she knew Phil was ill, but that she was past caring. When Honey and Billy are left alone with Ronnie, Honey presents Ronnie with the newspaper article about Joel; Ronnie’s floored. Phil’s doctor arrives and tells the family that his liver is severely damaged; Phil needs a transplant and if he doesn’t stop drinking, he’ll be dead before the end of the year... An anxious Jane questions Ian on whether he thinks it’s strange that they haven’t heard from Bobby – Ian reminds her that the school are strict on contact. Kathy arrives and suggests that going to Billy and Honey’s engagement party may be a good idea; Jane needs to let her hair down. Early in the evening, Jane makes her excuses to leave the party and finds Ian in Beales’, telling him that she heard from Bobby. Ian’s confused at Jane’s upset – Bobby’s sent Jane a picture of him looking happy on the hockey team. Jane confesses that she doesn’t know what to do now that Bobby doesn’t need her. Shabnam phones around MBU’s and is frustrated when they fail to help. Kush suggests that the pair of them go for a drink, but when Shabnam spots Sonia and Tina with Arthur, she claims that she’s not in the mood. Kush finds Shabnam in the playground, who admits that she struggles with his reaction to Arthur. Kush reassures Shabnam that they will find a way to move on. Tamwar questions why Nancy isn’t excited about starting their business up – she reminds him that they don’t have a venue. Later, Tamwar comes up with a bright idea – they’re going to take over the launderette. Pam assures Honey and Billy that she and Les will babysit for them that evening. In the Vic, Paul explains to Pam and Les that things are good with him and Ben; they’re waiting for Abi to get home to make it public. After Pam and Les put Janet and William to bed, they warmly reminisce together. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns